1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to modeling and simulation software and, more specifically, to systems and methods for augmenting panoramic image data with performance related data for a building.
2. Description of the Related Art
Environmentally-responsible design goals are an important aspect of many modern architectural projects. An efficient building design not only reduces the impact of urbanization on the environment, but also may reduce operating expenses for the building occupants and creates a better and more useable space to work or live. Furthermore, building efficiency is not a fixed target that may be assessed during the initial design stage but, instead, is a moving target that may evolve over time to respond to changing patterns of building occupancy and the context in which the building is used. Many buildings, once constructed, may be outfitted with instruments that can generate performance related data that provides feedback on the dynamic efficiency of the building throughout the life of the building.
Conventionally, performance related data may be analyzed to determine possible solutions to increase the efficiency of the building or future designs for a new building. For example, lighting or air conditioning systems may be adjusted in areas of the building that have low levels of occupancy during certain times in the day. Typically, performance related data is represented in two-dimensional charts or graphs that plot the data against some reference frame, such as over the course of a day or a year. In addition, the performance related data may be used as input to run various simulations. Such simulations may provide useful information related to, among other things, the intensity and temperature of airflow within the building. The performance related data may also be presented in a graphical context. In one technique, the performance related data may be overlaid over a two-dimensional (2D) floor plan of the building. In another technique, a three-dimensional (3D) model of a building is created using conventional computer aided drafting (CAD) techniques. The building performance data may then be used as metadata when rendering and displaying a view of the 3D model.
There are many drawbacks to these techniques for presenting performance related data to users. For example, in the case of displaying the performance related data over a 2D floor plan, the floor plan may not convey the volume of the building and the relative positioning of lights, vents, and other objects or fixtures within the building. On the other hand, displaying building performance data in a complete 3D CAD model requires a user to generate the model using CAD software in addition to collecting the performance related data. Creating accurate building models may be time consuming and expensive.
As the foregoing illustrates, what is needed in the art is an effective mechanism for visualizing performance related data in a detailed 3D context without having access to a detailed 3D CAD model of the building.